The Love of a Pharaoh
by Candyrinrin
Summary: Attention! Re-Write now in progress! AU Slash RikuSora ProtectivePossessive Riku.A Pharaoh and his light, destined to be together but seperated by time. What would happen if the light found the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is my very first Fanfiction so please don't laugh…..much and tell me if I make too many mistakes, which I probably will. I'll ask someone later to edit for me but for now let's just see how I do.

Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me! If they were I would be rich…...but I'm not…and they don't...…so there!

"Talking"

"_Different Language"_

_Riku thinking,_

(Sora Thinking)

_(Riku_ _thinking)_

* * *

Sora: Just start will you! 

Me: Fine fine!

Rikku: About time.

Me: Shut- up you…

* * *

Chapter One

Up above a desert plain, the S.S. Charter shakily flew in the bright blue sky. Aboard the rusted plane were crooks, bandits, and a whole load of baddies that were greedy, mean and down right horrible. But in the back of the plane two young teens sat chatting about what they were going to see on their small trip to Egypt.

A girl with long blonde hair tied in a high pony tail smirked at all the greedy, gross looking guys as she looked over at her hyper friend. Her swirled emerald green eyes sparkled with mischief and her dimples helped with the effect. Slowly she raised her small map showing blue prints of a tomb. The paper was worn and the lines were starting to fade but it was still readable.

"Rrrrrrriiiikkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuu……are we there yet? I don't like this plane, it smells"

The girl known as Rikku looked over at her young companion. Spiked cinnamon hair encased his head cutely as bright sapphire eyes glowed with innocence. His skin was a light tan colour and his face had adorably chubby checks that made you want to kiss and squeeze them. A pout formed on his soft pink lips as he crossed his arms over his t- shirt clad chest.

Rikku shook her head at her friends antics then looked at the men they were sharing a plane with. Some of them had dirty lust in their eyes aiming towards her friend, while others mumbled plots of getting rid of them in the Pharaoh's tomb. Rikku poufed her cheeks in annoyance, keeping back a bad commit, then looked out the window to distract herself from the creepy and slightly crazy bandits and her to cute friend.

Sora huffed then started to pull lightly on one of Rikku's braids the was held back in her pony tail.

"Riiiikkkkkuuuuu! Tell me why were going to this tomb thingy. I thought we were gonna do something fun…like, like skiing down sand, and, and building sandmen."

Rikku lifted an eyebrow and gave her attention to Sora.

"Sandmen………skiing down sand……Sora who gave you those ideas? And what we are doing is fun"

"Rikku, flying the S.S. Crapper with a bunch of freaky perverted guys is not fun and Cloud told me those ideas." Sora said while playing with Rikku's braid.

Rikku's eyes narrowed at the mention of her greatest enemy (_Cloud how I loath him! One day he will meet the end of my fist and die a slow and painful death Bwahahahahahahahahahah…)_

Sora sighed as he realized Rikku went into Cloud hating mode and tugged on her hair more harder to get her out if the trance. Rikku yelped then looked at Sora with a sheepish smile while rubbing her newly acquired sore spot.

"Sorry Sor- Sor, I kinda went into my Cloud hating trance again hehe. Anyways what was your question?"

Sora sighed again, "Why. Are. We. Going. To. The. Tomb."

Rikku smirked then went into no- it- all- Rikku mode.

" Well in that tomb, there is a great Pharaoh who lived a long, long, long, long, long , long, lo-"

"Yes he was old."

"Hehe sorry, anyways, long time ago. He wasn't actually the Pharaoh because of the first Pharaoh dying by natural causes or because the people wanted him as their king, but because he wanted to be Pharaoh. So, he killed his father, the previous Pharaoh, to be king"

"Great, a crazy Pharaoh with a god complex."

Rikku growled and hit him in the back of the head making the smaller teen cry out.

"OW! RIKKU!" yelled Sora while holding his head.

"Shut it or I won't tell you the story, now, even though the Pharaoh killed his father he proved himself to be a very good king but, there was a problem."

Sora leaned in more while holding his back pack to his chest, looking like a little kid and gulped "What was the problem?"

"The Pharaoh had too much darkness in his heart. It was consuming his soul and body making him weak and lose his judgement. The high priests then decided to find his light so the Pharaoh won't be in this pain anymore. They tried everyone in deserts and across the seas but, know one was his light. The Pharaoh started to go a little crazy with the desire to find him or her so, the high priests had to kill him and mummify his body."

Sora looked at her in confusion, "Why did they do that? Why couldn't he find his light?"

Rikku looked thoughtful for a second before answering the blue eyed boy.

"They mummified the Pharaoh cause they believed that he would awaken again when his light stepped on his tombs floors. And he couldn't find his light because nobody was pure or innocent enough to help his darkening soul."

"Ok I kinda get it but how would the Pharaoh get his normal body back? I mean it has to be all like bones and stuff now." Sora said pouting a little in thought.

Rikku nodded and crossed her arms across her white t- shirt.

"That is true, he would be all gross and stuff but you see, the Pharaoh has no eyes so he uses his minds eyes to auras. By doing this he can sense were his light is. For example; bad guys like all those crazy freak guys would have a red aura, his light would have a white aura, his light's protectors would have yellow auras and people in between would have blue auras. The Pharaoh would then eat the soul of the red aura people to get his body."

Sora stared at her for awhile, blinking cutely then something clicked in his mind.

"HE WOULD EAT THEIR SOULS!" he shouted.

Rikku nodded then looked out the window again finally getting a glance at the old but very big tomb.

"Hehe who would have thought YOU know all this information."

Rikku narrowed her eyes at Sora and licked her tongue at him. "Come on let's get our stuff were almost to the tomb."

Sora gave her a big smile then felt the plane go down, then finally land not so safely on the ground.

The men filed out of the plane running towards the tombs underground entrance as Rikku and Sora walked slowly taking in everything around them.

Giant pliers were thrown around as sand swept around them. Sora looked closer to see small pictures of eyes and half dog, half humans litter around them. Sora looked at Rikku touching the pictures and tilted his head to the side like a puppy in confusion.

"There called Hieroglyphics. Instead of words, back then they used pictures to symbolize letters and such….. hehe there so COOL!"

Sora looked at the starring eyed look on Rikku's face and shook his head smiling at his friend. They made their way over to the stairs of the tomb and walked down until Sora's foot hit the floor of the Tomb.

* * *

HEHE my very first cliff hanger thingy booya! Anyways, hope you like the first chapter and I'll try my best to do the second. OH and remember Protective/Possessive Riku in the next chappy! Lubs ya all! 

Candy-RinRin

* * *

Sora: Read and Review! 

Rikku: We'll give you candy!

Riku: What would I get if they R&R?

Me: Sora.

Sora: WHAT?

Riku: Evil Smirk If you R&R she'll give me Sora so HURRY!

Rikku and Me: Giggle


	2. Chapter 2

HI HI! It's Candy-RinRin again. I'm putting up the second chapter to my story and seeing how it goes. My first chapter was kinda short and umm… weird but hopefully it made some since…he he. Anyways the second chapter is coming up now!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy does **_not_** belong to me sniff, sniff

"Talking"

"_Different Language_"

_Riku thinking,_

(Sora Thinking)

-Sora's conscience-

_(Rikku_ _thinking)

* * *

_

Riku: Am I gonna be in this chapter.

Candy-RinRin: Maybe. You'll never know.

Sora: I KNOW!

Candy-RinRin: Quiet you! stuffs in closet

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_Sora looked at the starring eyed look on Rikku's face and shook his head smiling at his friend. They made their way over to the stairs of the tomb and walked down until Sora's foot hit the floor of the Tomb_.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sora froze in mid step as a cold feeling entered his foot, slowly traveling up through his body. Small flashes of light blinked rapidly before his eyes as the tomb started to Shake. Rikku yelped as she was thrown to the ground from the sudden quake that entered the tomb. She quickly looked at her friend to make sure he was all right, only to find he was still in the same spot with a blank look across his face.

Rikku slowly stood to her feet as the quake passed and made her way over to her friend. Examining his face, she noticed his gem – like eyes were flashing. Slowly, she raised her hand and brought it across his face leaving a slightly pink hand print on his cheek.

Sora blinked then lifted his hand to his face and rubbed at the soreness. Narrowing his eyes, he pouted at Rikku; holding his cheek

"Rikku, why did you hit me?" whined Sora pouting more.

Rikku sighed in refief then turned to look at everyone else. The bandits were all cursing and shouting as they gathered themselves off the floor. Rikku put her hand to her chin and rubbed her invisible beard. (_Everyone felt it, so it just might be a normal earkquake…..but….what happened to Sora?_)

Sora tilted his head at Rikku then shrugged and started looking around the spacious tomb. Heliographies littlered the walls while passage ways lead into dark halls. The walls were made of hard stone and packed sand was used for the floor. The crazy men were hammering and braking different places in the wall trying to find hidden treasures.

"Well I'll never figure out this mystery by standing around here" Rikku pumped her fist in the air, "Detective Rikku is on the case!"

Sora stared at his friend as she kept her pose. He shook his head then looked at one of the passages on the far left. For some reason he felt a pull towards that deep dark hallway but stayed by his friend because of his fear of dark places. He brought his hand to his chest then rubbed the area over his heart, trying to make the pull go away so it wouldn't him go through the dark passage.

Rikku looked at him worriedly then grabbed his vacant hand, "Come on let's go look around"

* * *

Deep inside the Pharaoh's tomb, the earthquake continued until it hit a room made of pure gold. Statues and figurines glittered I the strangely well lit room around a very big golden sarcophagus **(1)**.As the quake ended everything went deadly silent, until a bang was heard from within the ancient coffin. The led began to shake as dust and sand poured out through tiny cracks. The top was pushed aside as a hand made of bone and cloth rapping reached out to the side if the sarcophagus and pushed down to help pull a body out.

Darkness is all the figure saw as it looked around with empty eye sockets. Bones cracked and flaked off the aged body as it moved through the golden room, looking for what had awaken it, until, it saw many auras getting closer to the entrance to the room.

It searched the crowd but saw no white, yellow or even blue, only red appeared before its mind. Deciding to get rid of the small problem, it moved forward toward the red sea of auras and started to feast on the helpless souls of the bandits.

* * *

Rikku and Sora were standing by an interesting Statue of an Egyptian woman and baby when suddenly screams erupted through the tomb. Startled, they both turned towards the passage on the far left to see one quarter of the men run out screaming things like 'MONSTER!' and 'I WANT MY MOMMY!' Sora had a look of confusion on his fac as he watched the men run for the entrance only to be stopped by a stone door closing above the stairs.

Panic ripped through Sora as he held on to Rikku's arm. The torches flickered from an unknown wind and blew out leaving darkness and the voices of terrified men in it's quake.

Sora felt his heart beat hard against his ribcage. His breathing increased as his eyes darted around the darken tomb, slowly strengthening his hold on Rikku's arm.

"Sora its okay, breathe." Whispered Rikku.

"It's to dark Rikku, to dark."

Rikku held Sora and smoothed his spiky hair as he cried.

"Sora it's okay, I'm here don't worry." Rikku slid her back pack from her shoulders. "Listen I'm gonna look for my flashlight okay? So, I'm gonna let go for a second."

Sora nodded, not really caring if she couldn't see and let go of her arm. Rapping his arms around himself, he listened to Rikku rummage through her bag. He was slowly claming himself down when he felt the pull again, just even stronger then before. He was about to tell Rikku when he felt the pull suddenly direct behind him.

Strong arms slowly weaved around his waist as his body was pulled backwards with his back leaning on a warm muscular chest, or what he thought was a chest. Fear racked through his body as he whimpered, unable to call out to Rikku for help because of the pull telling him not to.

Sora felt the arms tighten and a cheek laid softly against his own, rubbing at the smooth surface. Sora's eyes began to close as warmth entered his body and the pull leave.

Rikku, still rummaging through her bag, cried out in victory. Turning on the flashlight she searched for her friend in the darkness.

"Hey Sora I found my… my…OH MY GAWD! Who the hell are you?"

Standing behind Sora was a tall teenage boy around her age with long beautiful silver hair hanging slightly over aqua coloured eyes. Pale skin glowed from the flashlight as the unknown person nuzzled a happy looking Sora, completely ignoring Rikku's question.

Sora, hearing Rikku's shout, blinked away his trance and froze. Slowly he turned his head to look behind him and found himself staring at the most gorgeous eyes he's ever seen. The other boy smiled then slowly brought his slightly pink lips closer to Sora. Sora's eyes closed once again as the trance took over and began to move his lips towards the unknown boys.

Rikku gawked at the sight then quickly grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him behind her, braking his trance. Sora looked up at Rikku in confusion until realization hit him like a ton of bricks and a blush ran across his baby cheeks.

(_Oh My Gawd! I – I – I w – was going to k – kiss him!_)

-He he but you know, he's pretty hot.-

(_Curse you perverted conscience, you say that about practically every guy I meet!_)

- Yeah, but he's different.-

(_How so?_)

-He's **REALLY**hot.-

(_…_)

-He he. You know it's true.-

Sora shook his head stopping the argument with himself to focus on what was going on in front of him. The unknown boy glared at Rikku as he took a step forward. His eyes were glowing from aqua to red and sand was flying around them from whant they saw in the little bit of light. Fear went through Sora as he tried to keep focus on what was going on instead of the pitch black darkness around them. Tears cascaded down smooth tan cheeks **(2) **as sobs racked through his small frame. A look of horror crossed the silver haired boys face as he watched the younger looking boy cry.

Trying to get closer to the crying boy he whispered in a soothing low voice, "_What_ _is wrong little one_?"

Rikku's eyes widen as she listened to the tall boy speak in Egyptian. Sora looked up at Rikku in confusion and for a translation. **(3)**

"_Umm… my friend here doesn't speak you language but basically he's really afraid of the dark._"

The silver haired male blinked then snapped his figures. In an instance all the torches came to life bringing light back to the cold tomb.

Sighing in relief, Sora whipped his face and stood beside Rikku to get a good look at the stranger only to feel his jaw drop. Gold arm and leg bands were rapped around his appendages and gold rongs hung in his ears. He wore no shirt, showing off his muscular chest and only golden necklace shaped like a crown hung around his neck. The boy had a pure white, silk, cloth rapped around low on his wait that reached just above his knees, forming a v- shape in front.

The boy smirked as he saw a blush form in Sora's cheeks making him even more innocent. A feeling rose in the silver hair boys chest as he felt the need to take the small boy in his arms and keep him there forever.

_Could he be the one?_

"So who exactly are you and where did you come from?" asked Rikku crossing her arms.

The boy still looked at Sora then slowly brought his eyes to Rikku, keeping his smug smirk on his face.

"I am the Pharaoh, King Riku and he" Pointing to Sora "Has awaken me."

* * *

YAYIEE! Another chapter done BOOYA!

(1) Just in case you didn't know a sarcophagus is a stone coffin.

(2) I know, I know I say his cheeks are smooth a lot, but the do look smooth on the game he he.

(3) Rikku knows a lot about Egypt, that's why she wanted to go.

Welp that's all for now I'll probably write another chapter soon c-ya!

Candy-RinRin

* * *

Riku: --chasing after Rikku-- Curse you other Rikku, you never let me kiss Sora!

Rikku: AHHHH! It's not my fault it's Candy's!

Candy-RinRin: --Makes her way out the door--

Riku: COME BACK HERE YOU!-- runs after Candy-RinRin--

Sora: R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I got reviews YYEEESSS! Thanks for the reviews guys and the advice! Your reviews make me write more, so keep 'em coming!

**The Mist Alchemist**: Thanks for the praise! Never thought someone would like my stories that much!

**Tracyj16**: Thanks for liking my story! I'm not gonna tell ya about why Sora awaken Riku he he you'll just have to read the story. OH and thanks for adding me to your favorites! I feel loved!

**Metalsilverarmor23**: He he thanks for loving my story and thanks for the points, I'll put them in my point bag he he.

**PrincessSerenity110**: Thanks for the info about the language! I wasn't quite sure myself so thanks very much!

**CRAZY –demented –WRITER –girl**: Thanks for the tips and I hope I improved on this chapter. My grammar is kinda crap so any tips to make my stories better are greatly appreciated.

**Dirtyd488**: OMG I laughed when you said undead Riku. I never really thought of him like that hehe. Thanks and yayiee my stories bad ass!

**Sad Faced Neko**: Thanks and there will be more bwahaha.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy does **_not_** belong to me. -- Sit in corner and cries. - -

Warning: Swearing and death.

"Talking"

"_Different Language_"

_Riku thinking,_

(Sora Thinking)

-Sora's conscience-

_(Rikku_ _thinking)

* * *

_

Riku: When is there going to be any action?

Candy-RinRin: There is action! Didn't you read the story!

Rikku: He means Riku on Sora action.

Candy-RinRin & Sora: ……………

Riku: How did you know?

Rikku: Great minds think alike.

Candy-RinRin & Sora: Perverts

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

_The boy still looked at Sora then slowly brought his eyes to Rikku, keeping his smug smirk on his face._

"_I am the Pharaoh, King Riku and he" Pointing to Sora "Has awakened me."

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Sora was confused. The silver haired boy was pointing at him for some reason and Rikku looked like a fish. He tugged on Rikku's shirt to break her from her fish- like state. She jumped and turned her head towards Sora, giving him her full attention.

"Umm… Rikku what's going on? Why is he pointing at me?" asked Sora while glancing at the smirking boy.

The silver haired boy now known as Riku lifted a fine, sculptured eyebrow at Sora. He then turned his eyes to Rikku and narrowed them.

"_What did my light say_." Ordered Riku, crossing his arms.

"_Your, your, your WHAT_?" yelled Rikku.

"Rikku what's going on? Tell me what's happening. Please?" whined Sora.

Rikku felt her head spin as she tried to grasp what was happening. She unhooked Sora's hand from her shirt and walked over to the wall; falling down and crossing her legs. She started drawling swirls in the sand to ease her mind and figure out what the hell was going on.

Sora sighed as he saw his friend walk over to the wall and ignore all his questions. He turned around to face the silver haired boy only to find their faces a couple of inches apart and there lips even closer. Sora gasped when he felt moist, warm lips connect to his own, tasting the older boy in front of him. A tongue slid across Sora's plump lips asking for entrance but Sora refused to part his lips.

The smaller boy pushed hard on Riku's chest and broke the kiss, panting slightly from the lack of air. Riku smirked at Sora's blushing face then slowly started to close the distance between them once more.

"Don't be scared little one, I'm not going to hurt you." Riku proclaimed while holding out his hand towards Sora.** (1)**

Forgetting about the kiss, Sora pouted and crossed his arms, glaring at the smirking boy, "Who are you calling little!"

Rikku turned her head and stared at Riku. Her eyebrow stared to twitch as she rose to her feet and stood in front of Sora. She brought her hand into a fist and raised it in the air while putting her other hand on her hip.

"DETECTIVE RIKKU HAS SOLVED THE CASE!" Rikku pointed at the older boy, "You woke up from you not so eternal slumber bbbeeecccaaaauuussseee," Now pointing to Sora , "you walked on the tomb floor just like the legend said. Holy Crap the professor was right!"

"Do you mean that crazy professor at you school who chases around Cloud and Leon yelling 'son' trying to give them bear hugs?" deadpanned Sora.

"HE'S NOT CRAZY!" yelled Rikku shaking her raised fist.

Sora shook his head and glanced at the angry and slightly confused silver haired boy. Sora's body froze as he remembered what happen only minutes before Rikku had solved her so called 'case'.

"Oh My Fudge Sticks!** (2)** I can understand you! AND WHY DID YOU KISS ME?"

Riku bypassed the blonde girl and walked with cat like grace towards the pouting boy. He stopped directly in front of the smaller teen and gave him a small smile while staring into his sapphire eyes.

"The reason you can understand me is because by touching you I absorbed you language."

"Okay so why didn't you just touch him? asked Rikku, putting away her flashlight.

"Because kissing him is much more fun." Replied Riku as he smoothed Sora's cheek with the back of his hand.

Sora blushed at the soft touches Riku gave him and closed his eyes from the feeling of warmth that suddenly started to flow through his body. His small frame shook as Riku drew nearer; bring his face closer to the blue eyed boy. Rikku looked back up at the pair then smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Really could you guys do that somewhere else! I don't care if you do it; just not here!" yelled Rikku "Besides it felt like we forgot something"

**_- -CLICK - -

* * *

Deep in the tomb, pass the Pharaoh's chamber, stood a stone statue. The statue was smooth and dark as coal but the figure looked as if it were actually frozen instead of carved. A river of black beetles crawled across the room towards the statue and slowly started to climb the smooth surface. Using their small claws and pincers, they chipped at the stone trying to break through the hard rock. Some died, unable to fulfill the task but more came to replace the fallen workers and began were they left off. Cracks began to form around one of the hands as fingers slowly twitched to life._**

More bugs broke through the stone and the figure underneath began to twist and turn trying to free itself from the stone prison. A faded cloak spilled over the remaining rock as a burst of unknown power flew form the hooded figure destroying the rest of the rock and most of the beetles. It hunched over and started to cough and wheeze in an attempt to clean the dust out of it's unused lungs. Slowly it stood and brought a ghastly hand into it's cloak and pulled out a beautiful, golden mirror that held many sparkling jewels.

"Show me the Pharaoh." The figure commanded in a raspy voice.

The mirror started to glow as a picture of Riku appeared on the shiny glass. The figure yelled in anger as it saw the Pharaoh and nearly smashed the magical mirror when a thought crossed it's twisted mind.

"Show me … the Pharaoh's light."

Once again the mirror started to glow then a picture of Sora replaced Riku. The figure cackled and coughed as it slowly blended into the shadows of the tomb; a devious plan forming in the depths of it mind.

* * *

The trio turned around to see five bandits standing behind them with one holding a handgun pointing at Riku. Sora and Rikku's eyes widen as Riku crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at the large men.

Riku looked at Sora again, turning his back to the bandits. He lifted his hand under Sora's chin and tilted his face towards Riku. Sora steers his eyes from the gun to Riku only to get lost in the aqua eyes.

Riku leaned closer to Sora, bringing his lips close to his ear and whispers, "Do you wish them to go away my light?"

Sora gulps as Rku's warm breath glides across his ear, making shivers run down his spine. Unknowingly, Sora nods and leans more into Rku's touch.

An evil smile spread across Riku's flawless face as he moved away from Sora. He pressed his lips to Sora's cheek before turning towards the buff men; eyes flashing red. Sand began to pour through the cracks and holes in the tomb and swirl around Riku as if waiting for orders. Riku lifted his and made a circle motion in the air. The sand burst into action and started to come together, forming four giant spikes. Each spike pointed towards a bandit and shot with instantaneous speed.

Rikku gasped and quickly covered Sora's eyes, blocking him of the grotesque sight. The dead bodies sank under the softening sand as only one person stood on the opposite side of the tomb. He quickly picked up the gun, having a hard time keeping aim because of his body shaking with fear, and pointed it at Riku.

"Don't be afraid mortal, you'll soon join your friends."

Riku lifted his hand again getting ready to create another spike when Rikku jumped in the way of his shot.

"What the hell are you doing, you undead jerk? (AN: Hehe I used the word that drityd488 said. It still makes me laugh hehe. Thanks!) Can't you see you scared the shit out of him, let him go!" Rikku yelled while pointing to the terrified man behind her.

Riku narrowed his eyes, "My light wants him gone. I will do everything I can to make my light happy."

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU PUT HIM UNDER A SPELL!" yelled Rikku.

"Stop yelling you insolent mortal and get out of the way." Riku said between gritted teeth.

"Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere!"

They both **(3)** glared at each other still yelling insults as Sora blinked and shook his head trying to get rid of the haze. He stared at the commotion the two were making then looked at the man behind Rikku. He was still holding the gun and shaking badly as he watched the girl defend him. Sora closed his eyes and sighed as he felt a headache form from all the yelling. He was about to go and brake up his friend and the mysterious boy when a cold feeling crawled into his body.

Sora looked around trying to find out where the feeling came from when he saw a dark figure appear from the shadows. It crept behind the bandit and raised it's deformed hand to the man's back. Slowly it impaled him and a silent scream came from his open mouth as a dark aura surrounded him. Sora stared at the figure in horror and started to move towards Riku as the bandit's soulless looking body pointed the gun towards him.

The younger boy tried to run but felt as if his body weighed a ton. Tears ran down his face as he tried to reach Riku and the man steadily held his gun, slowly moving his trigger finger. The fighting pair was oblivious to what was happening to Sora, lost in their own world of who was right and wrong until it was too late.

**_-- BANG_** --

"SORA!"

He didn't know who yelled but slowly his mind slipped into unconsciousness; the world around him beginning to blur. A flash of aqua turning to blood red was all he saw before his eyes closed and sleep took over his body.

* * *

OMG what have I done to Sora! I made him get shot! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ….anyways…..

(1) OMG just like on the game! Hehe!

(2)Ya….It was 3:00 in the morning when I wrote this and……ya

(3) I was gonna write 'Rikku and Riku' but that would be confusing.

Ok another chapter done! I need to ask you all something. Do you like Rinoa? I really like her character but some people don't. Either way she's still gonna be in the story but tell me should she have a big part or a small part. The same goes for Aeris; I really don't like her for some strange reason (Aeris fans don't hurt me!) She's an okay character but I just don't like her…sorry. But anyways tell me your thoughts!

* * *

Rikku: Hey where's Candy-RinRin?

Sora: --eating a cookie – She's running away from Riku.

Candy-RinRin: WHAAAAAAAAA I'M SORRY!

Riku: I'MGOING TO GET YOU FOR SHOOTING MY SORA!

Sora & Rikku: R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG more reviews (does happy dance) hehe anyways since I'm getting a lot of reviews I thought I would update super fast hehe!! OH and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who's celebrating it on Oct. 09 like me!!

Now, a thanks go out for all the people who reviewed!!

**Metalsilverarmor23**

**Tracyj16**

**CRAZY –demented-WRITER –girl**

**PrincessSerenity110 **

**Aki**

**Dirtyd488**: lol holy toaster strudels, pretty whizzy!!

**The Mist Alchemist**

**A Lovely Shadow**

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy does **_not_** belong to me. -- Still in corner … crying. –

* * *

Warning: Swearing and Blood.

"Talking"

"_Different Language_"

_Riku thinking,_

(Sora Thinking)

-Sora's conscience-

_(Rikku_ _thinking)_

_-Talking on the phone-

* * *

_

Candy-RinRin: Is it safe to come out of hiding now??

Rikku: Nope, there's still an angry mob of fan girls thirsting for the blood of the one you shot their Sora.

Riku: Damn you fan girls get back, back I say, back. He's Mine!! – Waves around Reno's Knight Stick –

Reno: Give that back you big meanie!!

Sora: Please enjoy the story.

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_SORA!"_

_He didn't know who yelled but slowly his mind slipped into unconsciousness; the world around him beginning to blur. A flash of aqua turning to blood red was all he saw before his eyes closed and sleep took over his body.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

So many emotions coursed through his body as he heard the loud shot and the equally loud thump. Turning around, his eyes widen at the sight before him; he vaguely heard the scream of his light's name. Blood gushed from the small boy's side as he lay on the ground hardly moving. He slowly walked to the brunettes side and kneeled down so his face was directly in front of Sora's.

Pain seeped through his veins as he watched the boy's eyes dull. They both gazed at each other until Sora's eyes were fully closed. Anger soon took over the silver haired Pharaoh as his eyes turned to the darkest red known to man. He sharply turned towards the man with the gun and disappeared in a cloud of sand only to reappear in front of the bandit. He lifted his arm and fastened it around the mans neck in an iron grip while lifting him off the ground.

"You foul creature; how dare you hurt him. He is too pure to be killed, especially by like likes of you."

The man gasped and choked as Riku's hand squeezed even more with every word spoken. Riku narrowed his eyes then decided to end his life then and closed his hand into a tight fist. Blood burst through his hand as the head disconnected with the body and fell to the soft sand. Riku summoned the sand to his bloody appendage and let the sand clean the blood as he watched the rest of the body sick to a sandy grave.

Anger was flowing out of his body as he turned to Sora again and walked to where his body rested. Rikku was bandaging his wound to the best of her ability, knowing that it will at least stop more blood from escaping his body. The Pharaoh kneeled down once again on Sora's side and slowly brought his hand up to the boy's face. Cool but sadden aqua eyes hazed as he touched the now pale face of the sleeping boy.

Riku laid his head on the smaller boy's chest and listened to the heart beat of his light. Silent tears fell from his closed eyes as he held Sora's hand, hoping to give the boy strength. Rikku sighed, then packed away her stuff in her back pack and looked at the crying Pharaoh.

"I did the best I can but I'm not sure if it's good enough." Rikku sighed as she stared at the depressed boy's head. "At least I got the bullet out so he'll be okay."

"What do we do now?" Asked Riku in a whisper as he ran his fingers through Sora's hair.

"Well if you open the door I can phone for a ride back home since I don't know how to drive a plane." Rikku said while taking out her satellite phone.** (1)**

Riku nodded and waved his hand letting the door above the stairs slide open. Rikku sighed then climbed the stairs into the hot desert sun.

* * *

The blonde haired girl lifted her small black cell phone and pressed a couple numbers in. Waiting for someone to pick up se glanced back at Riku and Sora still huddled on the ground and sighed.

-_Hello?_-

"Hey Reno it's me Rikku." She replied with fake happiness.

-_HEY RIKKU! How's your trip going? I miss you ya know! It's not the same teasing Seph without you around._-

"Hehe I know I miss you too and the trip is great… but….umm…"

-_……… (Sigh) What did you do this time Rikku?_-

"I didn't do anything I swear! But, umm, what ever I say now has to be kept secret until I get home got it!? DO NOT TILL RIN! SHE WILL **KILL** ME!" Said Rikku glancing at the two boys again.

-_Oh. My. Gawd. You killed Sora!_-

"WHAT! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

-_Okay so what happened?_-

"Okay you see I went on the net and got these really cheap plane tickets for me and Sora, not knowing that the other people on the plane were scum. So when we got to the tomb they went off in a frenzy to get treasures and stuff while me and Sora looked at the artifacts. Anyways when we stepped on the floor of the tomb there was an earthquake and Sora zoned out! After Sora snapped out of it we looking at all the stuff as the creepy guys went down this dark hall way. In like ten minutes five of them come back screaming yelling out monster and shit then this hot Egyptian dude turns off the lights and molests Sora. He calls him his light and he says he's the Pharaoh. Then the creepy guys from before points a gun at us and The Pharaoh kid, who has the same name as me, kills four of them with sand! But the last guy picks up the gun and shots Sora. Riku, the Pharaoh, goes crazy and squeezes his head off! Thankfully I brought a first aid kit and patched Sora up but right now I need you to come pick us up and bring Aeris with you!" Rikku then took in a big breath and waited for Reno to answer.

-_……………Sora…got shot………crazy Egyptian Pharaoh…………ride…_-

"Reno…you okay?"

-_...No………... okay, I'll get Aeris and some how get a ride for you three back home……but who actually will give me a plane to get you?_-

"Just flirt with Rufus and ask him." Rikku suggested while walking in circles.

-_Wha- WHAT!? Do you actually think I would **flirt** with my own **BOSS**!?_-

"You've know each other since you put gum in his hair in pre- school Reno and he's liked you ever since, do us all a favor and ask him out."

-_You- you- you-you- Sephiroth lover!_-

Rikku tensed then glared at her phone before putting it back to her ear, "Bring help now or I swear Reno, I'll prank you so bad not even Rufus will be able to save you."

-_FINE! I'll be there in 45 minutes with Aeris and medical supplies._-

"Thanks Reno!"

-_Yeah yeah…**click**..._-

Rikku lowered her phone and snapped it shut. She glanced at the two once more then headed down the stair case to tell Riku the news.

* * *

The pharaoh heard Rikku as she made her way up the stairs and talked very loudly on the phone. He looked down into the face of his light and softly smoothed his cheeks. He used his index finger to then trance the boy's button nose and eyes lids then making a descent to his pink soft lips. Riku removed his hand and leaned over Sora's body bringing his face closer to the other boys. Soflty he gave butterfly kisses to every part of his face, using his lips to trance instead of his fingers. He pulled back and stared at his light seeing a smile appear on the brunettes face.

Riku smiled as he laid his head on Sora's chest once more whispering words on deaf ears.

"I well protect you my light, no matter how dangerous, I will always protect you. You are my other half and the darkness should never be with out it's light."

Riku listened to Sora's steady heart beat and sighed. Slowly he raised his head and looked at the entrance only to see Rikku walking towards them. A smile lit her face as she packed her phone in her back pack and sit on the other side of Sora.

"I called my friend and he said he'll be here soon to pick us up, then we can go shopping for clothes!"

Riku raised an eyebrow at the smiling girl and sighed, "What about Sora? Will he be healed?"

Rikku kept smiling and nodded her head, "My other friend Aeris should be coming too. She's a Professor in my school and is really good with medical stuff."

Riku nodded then looked at Sora.

(_Help will be here soon……please be okay.)

* * *

_

In the shadows the dark hooded figure snarled at the love shown by the Pharaoh then turned and crept away keeping an eye on the trio as new plans formed in it's sadistic mind.

Chapter 4 done BOOYA!! Anyways hehe…

(1) Not sure if satellite phones actually can reach places half way around the world hehe but they can in my story BOOYA!!

Welp hope you like and OH tell some ideas on what to be on Halloween okay!! I was thinking of going as Orochimaru because I have long dark hair, but, my skin is kinda dark so that would be a lot of white make- up lol do tell me your thoughts peoples!!

Candy-RinRin

* * *

Riku: Finally the angry mob is dead.

Sora: Did you kill all those fan girls? For me?

Riku Of course Sora baby. I love you.

Sora: (Hugs Riku) Oh Riku!

Candy-RinRin: Get a room.

Riku: Ok

Candy-RinRin: NO NOT MY ROOM!!

Rikku: R&R


	5. Chapter 5

HI EVERYBODY! Whoa I haven't updated in a long time lol Sorry! I was (and still am) studying for a HUGE test! Gawd I hate grade 12 lol. Anyways…

Thanks go out tooooo….

**CRAZY –demented –WRITER –girl**

**A Lovely Shadow**

**Aki**

**PrincessSerenity110**

**The Mist Alchemist

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy does **_not_** belong to me. –Hugs Kingdom hearts game-

Warnings: Violence, malexmale kissing, and swearing.

"Talking"

"_Different Language_"

_Riku thinking,_

(Sora Thinking)

-Sora's conscience-

_(Rikku_ _thinking)_

_-Talking on the phone-

* * *

_

Riku: It's about time you updated.

Sora: Riku! She was busy!

Riku: So she could've still updated a little.

Candy-RinRin: -Hugging Reno- Why is he so mean to me?

Reno: Because you shot Sora.

Riku Damn Straight! –Hugs Sora-

Rikku: Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Riku nodded then looked at Sora._

_(Help will be here soon……please be okay.)_

_In the shadows the dark hooded figure snarled at the love shown by the Pharaoh then turned and crept away keeping an eye on the trio as new plans formed in it's sadistic mind.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

A bright light shone in Sora's closed eyes as consciousness flowed through his body. Voices floated all around him and a warm feeling in his hand kept him calm from not knowing where he was. Sora slowly opened his gem- like eyes and squinted at the shining light above. Looking around the room in a slow pace he saw three people talking, quite loudly, and one sitting on his left holding his hand. Being as quit as he could, he studied the people to see if he recognized them and to clear his hazy mind.

He looked at a girl with long blonde hair talking to a boy slightly taller then her with fire red hair. He knew both of this people; one being his friend Rikku and the other his pain in the butt friend, Reno. Reno wasn't all that bad; he was just… very cheeky and liked to play pranks on everyone, especially Sora and his other friend Sephiroth. Reno was a laid back kind of guy who liked to drink, party and unconsciously flirt with his boss. His hair was pulled back in a low pony tail reaching down to his lower back while his bangs and other short hair were left out. His face was always in a smile and his pale green eyes shone brighter then any emerald. Two tattoo-like marks adorned the spot under each eye; the colour fire red, just like his hair. His work uniform, which he practically wore all the time, was very untidy with the jacket left open and the top buttons of his white shirt undone. Also, on top of his head, buried in the red hair was a pair of pitch black sunglasses which was surprising part of his work uniform.** (1)**

Sora smiled as he saw Reno act out a certain prank he played on Cloud as Rikku laughed, holding her stomach. Sora then turned his head the other person situated in the room and his smile grew more. Sat in a chair by the two laughing pranksters was a lady Sora knew well. Her emerald eyes held happiness and kindness as her long braided hair lay across her right shoulder. She wore a pink button up dress which showed off her smooth shoulders and brown boots that matched her equally as brown hair. Sora smiled at the lady as he remembered the name he used to call her when he was younger, (Auntie Aeris).

Finally Sora looked to his left to see actually who was holding his hand. His mind and body froze. Silver hair was spread out across the small bed as a head was laid right by his shoulder. A pale hand was gripped around his small tan hand as the boy slept in a seemingly uncomfortable position. Sora noticed that he was also in different clothes that surprising looked like Sephiroth's. He wore a black, sleeveless, high collared shirt that had a silver shiny zipper. Since the other boy was sitting down Sora couldn't really see his pants but guessing it was probably jeans of some sort.

Sora gazed at the silver haired boy and took in a small breath as he saw the other boy stir. His head slowly lifted to the level of Sora's and they stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Sora gave the boy a small smile and slowly leaned into the Pharaoh, placing his cheek on the other boy's collar bone. Sora felt safe and loved as the Pharaoh rapped his right arm around Sora's back.

(Oh my gawd! What am I doing? I don't even know this guys name!)

- Who cares? He's hot and obviously likes you. Umm…. Me….garr you know what I mean!-

(Yeah but, but…)

- No buts! You like him so emit it and we can have hot Egyptian se...-

(SHUT-UP!)

-Fine but it's you loss.-

Sora rubbed his cheek into the Pharaoh's neck in an attempt to clear his mind, but suddenly got torn from the embrace to be engulfed into another. Sora looked up to see a grinning red head staring down at him. Sora gave him a small smile and Reno hugged him tighter while he buried his face in cinnamon spikes.

"Oh Sor- Sor! You look cuter everyday! We were worried you know! Especially you're Auntie Aeris. She was like 'Oh Rikku what have to done to cute, innocent, adorable, heavenly, loveable, precious Sora!' and Rikku was like 'He got shot PLEASE! DON'T TELL RIN!' and Aeris was like 'Oh I am young lady and a spanking is in order.'"**(2)**

"RENO!"

Reno looked over at the two fuming girls and grinned even more "I'm not finished yet."

"Oh yes you are!" Rikku said as she stomped over and bonked Reno on the head.

"Riiiikkkkkuuuuu that was mean! Why can't you be more like angry, quietly mad Riku over there or as I call him Sephy Jr."

"Wait, you mean his name is Rikku too?" asked Sora prying himself out of Reno's death grip.

"Umm… ya but with one 'k' and he's the Pharaoh I was talking about, neat huh?" Rikku replied giving him a sheepish grin.

Sora's eyebrow twitched at the information given to him then something clicked in his mind. He looked at Rikku and pointed a finger at her.

"The only reason you wanted to come on this trip is because he had the same name as you!"

Aeris laughed behind her hand as the younger ones argued then glanced over at Riku. He seemed slightly lost at what was going on but very angry at the advances Reno keeps making at Sora. Aeris sighed then stood up and stepped between Rikku and Sora.

"How are you feeling Sora?"

Sora smiled at the older lady and replied "I'm feeling fine Aeris but umm what happened."

"You got shot in the side and Rikku called me for help." Reno said crossing his arms.

Sora looked up in amazement "I got shot?"

"Yes you did and thank goodness Rikku actually remembered some of her first aid course or you might not have made it."

Sora looked at Aeris as she said this then smiled over at Rikku. She smiled back at the brunet then turned her eyes over to the quiet Pharaoh. Sora also looked over at him and reached for his hand. Riku looked up at Sora's smiling face as he felt the smaller boy lean against his chest and snuggle closer. A contented sigh escaped the younger ones lips as he listened to his friends from his new comfortable position.

"Awwww, Sora is Sephy Jr.'s boyfriend!"

Rikku once again hit Reno on the head then turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Aren't' you supposed to be flying the plane Reno?"

Reno waved off the question as he walked pass her "Don't worry I got it on auto pilot."

"Reno, didn't Rufus tell you NOT to put it on auto pilot because of what happen the last time." Asked Aeris sitting back down in her chair.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! The mountain floated there I tell ya!" Reno said while failing his arms in the air.

"Sure it did."

Reno stuck his tongue out at Rikku then marched himself back in the cockpit to take control of the plane.

Rikku looked at Sora and Rikku in confusion then walked over to the snuggling pair. "Umm… Sora what's with all the cuddling? I thought you were freaking out about not knowing who he was and stuff."

Sora glanced at Rikku then looked up at the Pharaoh, staring into the aqua coloured eyes. "I don't know Rikku I just feel safe with him." Sora looked back at Rikku "Besides I got a feeling something bad is going to happen."

* * *

On top of the plane stood an enraged figure who watched the affection between The Pharaoh and his light. The figure shook and fell to it's knee's, clutching it's shirt in front of it's chest. Pain coursed through it's body as the couple snuggled together on the small bed and sighed peacefully.

"Why… why can't I have him?" The figure asked itself out loud in a raspy voice.

Invisible eyes glared at everyone in the plane then stood to it's feet. Turning to the side it summoned three dark shadows on top of the plane. Each shadow grew 6 feet each and adorned very muscular bodies with 4 arms. In each hand a curved sword was held in a painful grip, ready to kill. The dark figure laughed lowly then pointed down towards the group.

"Kill them all. If I can't have him, no one will."

* * *

Riku's eyes suddenly snapped open and looked up to the ceiling. He slowly let go of Sora as he stood now looking around the plane. Sora looked at Riku in confusion then heard something bang in the back of the plane. Rikku yelped and looked in the direction of the noise as Aeris stood and quickly walked over to the cockpit. A cold feeling made it's way into Sora's head as he heard three sets of foot steps come closer to the door. Riku stood in front of Sora as his eyes changed to blood red and got in a fighting pose.

Silence was all that was heard as the noise stopped. Sounds of breathing floated through the air as everyone stared at the door, waiting for whatever was behind it. Rikku was just about to say something when a bang was heard on the steel door making everyone, except Riku, jump. Sora slowly got out of bed and stood behind Riku; looking at the door with confusion. He then felt the cold feeling again and looked to the side of the plane noticing something out of place. In the corner of the plane floated to yellow eyes, staring at the trio. Sora then looked at all the corners and noticed the same thing, yellow eyes.

"R- Riku."

Riku looked back at Sora only to see him point at something in the corner and eight hands reaching for him. Rikku gasped then ran towards her friend. She jumped in the air and placed her hands on the bed to help her swing around and kick away some of the offending arms. She then landed on the other side of Sora and kicked some more out of the way.

"Where the hell did these tings come from?"

Riku glanced over at the yelling girl then summoned a giant sword which was pitch black. He swung the heavy looking sword with skill as he chopped of many arms. As the arms started to fall more shot back at him just this time each hand had a sword of it's own. Sora and Rikku dodged the swords as they tried to get away from the shadowed area. Once they were safe in the light Rikku was about to go back and help the Pharaoh when Aeris and Reno busted through the cockpit door.

"Sorry we're late. Aeris had to show me how to set the auto pilot."

Reno and Aeris ran over to help Riku fight with their own weapons in hand. Aeris had a long staff made of powerful steel that was surprising light and Reno had his Knight stick**(3)** which was connected to his wrist by a cuff. Reno used his stick to electrocute the muscular shadows as Aeris finished them off with her staff.

Rikku grined as they finished off the shadow creatures then looked over at Sora to see if he was alright. She frowned as she saw Sora looking at the ceiling with his eyes narrowed and flicking across the surface occasionally. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook it firmly, waking her friend. He brought his eyes to swirling green ones and smiled at his friend.

"Hey we beat the baddies! A hug is in order!"

Reno was just about to hug Sora when a mad Riku stomped over to him and pushed him out of the way then hugged Sora to himself, glaring at the red head. Reno banged into the steel wall then slowly slid down and fell on his butt. Rikku laughed at Reno as he rubbed his nose looking up at the one who pushed him only to see Sora bury his face into Riku's chest and Riku give him a cat like smirk which practically said 'Loser'.

Reno pouted then crossed his arms, still sitting on the floor as the group around him laughed as they finally felt the plane making a descent towards their destination.

* * *

YAYIEE Chapter 5 completed!

1. I'm not really sure if it is part of the uniform but for Reno it is.

2.Not the true story if you wanted to know lol

3. Ya I'm not sure if this is the name of his weapon. So tell me if you know the name okay!

Welp that's all for now I'll probably try to update ASAP!

Candy-RinRin

* * *

Reno: I wanna hug Sora!

Riku: To bad he's mine. BWAHAHA! –Kidnaps Sora-

Candy-RinRin: Come back here Riku! He's a main character! –Runs after Riku-

Rikku &Aeris: R&R


	6. Chapter 6

HI EVERYBODY!!! OMG I can finally update!! My teachers have been piling on the tests, homework, and assignments!! I finally got a break bwahahaha!!

* * *

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! I LUV YOU ALL!!**

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy does **_not_** belong to me. - Defending Kingdom Hearts game from crazy fan people.-

Warnings: Violence, malexmale, and swearing

"Talking"

"_Different Language_"

_Riku thinking,_

(Sora Thinking)

-Sora's conscience-

_(Rikku_ _thinking)_

_-Talking on the phone-

* * *

_

Reno: What's with all the crazy people attacking you.

Rikku: She's like a magnet for attackers.

Candy-RinRin: WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE!!?? HELP MEEEEE!!

Riku: Maybe later… hehe.

Sora: - Looks at Riku- Are you still mad because she shot me??

Riku: - Smirks- Yes.

Aeris: Are you the cause of all the people chasing her??

Riku: -Evil Grin- Yes.

Rikku: What did you tell them??

Riku: I said that she said Leon was a freaky leather wearing poop head.

Sora, Reno, Aeris & Rikku: ……..

Candy-RinRin: - Running for her life- ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! GAHHHHH!!!!

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Reno was just about to hug Sora when a mad Riku stomped over to him and pushed him out of the way then hugged Sora to himself, glaring at the red head. Reno banged into the steel wall then slowly slid down and fell on his butt. Rikku laughed at Reno as he rubbed his nose looking up at the one who pushed him only to see Sora bury his face into Riku's chest and Riku give him a cat like smirk which practically said 'Loser'._

_Reno pouted then crossed his arms, still sitting on the floor as the group around him laughed as they finally felt the plane making a descent towards their destination.

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Reno lent against the steel door of the plane as he watched the adorable brunet and silver haired pharaoh look out the window at their surroundings. The plane was now descending into Midgar** (1)**, an industrialized city that looked cold and grey, but felt like home to Reno. The red head sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He slowly pushed himself from the wall and walked over to the pair gazing out the window; Sora pointing out certain things to Riku.

"Ok Sor- Sor and Sephy Jr. I want some explanations." Reno said as he crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.

Sora and Riku turned towards the voice and Riku glared at the grinning Reno in front of him. Sora tilted his head to the side, making him quite adorable, and lifted an eyebrow in question.

Reno' smile grew even bigger as he got their attention, and then motioned for them to take a seat. As they made themselves comfortable, Reno looked into the cockpit window to make sure Aeris, who is now piloting the ship, and Rikku wasn't listening he would probably tell them later if they bribe him with some good stuff.

"Ok I want all the juicy stuff! Firstly, what were the shadow things? And secondly why isn't Pharaoh Boy freakin out!? I mean you're in a whole different world Sephy Jr. I thought you'd be at least a little scared."

Riku blinked then sighed as he crossed his arms once more, staring out the window. A blank expression crossed his face as he watched the scenery fly by, everything becoming bigger and more detailed as they got lower to the ground. Sora looked at the Pharaoh worriedly and slowly put his hand on his knee in a silent gesture of affection and support. Riku broke from his gaze and locked eyes with Sora, staring into his deep sapphire gems. They were both getting lost into each others eyes until they heard someone clearly their throat trying to get their attention. They both broke form the intense gaze and looked at Reno seeing his annoyed face looking at them and hearing the tapping of his foot. Sora blushed deeply and Riku smirked then put his own hand on Sora's, smoothing his thumb on the top of the brunet's hand.

"Well, to answer your question, the 'things' that attacked us were shadows brought to life by dark magic. I'm not sure who or what would do this; dark magic is forbidden and people being caught using such magic would have been executed. I guess someone with a grudge against me is causing this. For your second question, when I kissed Sora back in my tomb I did not only absorb his language but also some other useful information."

Reno and Sora stared at the silver hair Pharoah. They were both in shock until a grin slowly spread on Reno's face.

"Welly, welly, well. Sor- Sor got his first kiss! Awwww! I can't wait to tell Rin!" Reno laughed at the blush spreading across Sora's face "Actually I may tell someone else!"

Reno took out his cell phone and dialed a number he new from heart and waited for the caller to pick up.

_- What do you want Reno.-_

"Hehe, hi Rude! You will never guess what I found out just now!"

_- Do I even want to know?-_

"RUDE! Of course you want to know! Everything I say is good information that can be used to heighten ones knowledge of the world!" Reno said as he grinned at the paling Sora.

"RENO DON'T TELL RUDE!" Yelled Sora as he jumped for the phone.

_-Reno is that Sora?-_

Reno evaded Sora and watched as he landed on the bed. Riku jumped up and walked over to Sora, then slowly brought his arms around the pouting boy and sat Sora on his lap, nuzzling his cheek.

Reno chuckled then held the phone to his ear again.

"Yes, yes that was Sora aaannnddd my wonderful, great, amazing, outstanding, glorious information evolves around said person and a Sephiroth look alike."

_-Really, I'm so excited, please, tell me more.-_

"Ruuuddddeeee stop being so sarcastic! Why are you so mean to me?!" Reno pouted as he whined.

_-Because, now tell me what you have to say so I can get back to work.-_

"Fine! Sor-Sor got his first kiss!"

_-You called me on our business phone line to tell me Sora had his first kiss……?-_

"Yupp!"

_-Click-_

"Rude? Rrrruuuddddeee? Hmmm….. His phone must be dead. I always tell him to charge it but does he listen noooooo. Nobody listens to Reno humph!"

Reno was just about to lean against the door again to whine when the steel door swung open, trapping Reno between the wall and door. In the door way stood a fuming Rikku and giggling Aeris. Sora looked at them both then glanced out the window seeing they were no longer moving but parked inside a rather large building. Rikku stomped into the room and looked around, her strange green eyes burning with anger.

"Where's Reno!?" Rikku yelled at Sora and Riku.

The two boys pointed at the door and Aeris closed it seeing Reno slide to the floor. Rikku stomped over to him and lifted him by the collar, face inches away from his. Reno grinned at her as Rikku narrowed her eyes, teeth bared like a lion.

"Rikku I know you want to kiss me but what about Seph? Wouldn't he get jealous?"

Rikku growled and dropped Reno. She stood over him with her hands on her hips glaring down at the grinning red head.

"I just got a phone call from Elena. She said you never asked Rufus for the ship but slipped a note saying that **I **took it! HOW CAN I TAKE A SHIP FROM MIDGAR WHEN I'M IN EGYPT!?"

Reno grinned sheepishly "You have remarkable skills?"

Rikku's eyes narrowed as a dark look crossed her face. Aeris laughed then looked at the two confused teens.

"The people who take care of the ships actually believed the note and fined Rikku for 20000 gil** (2)**"

Riku and Sora laughed as they saw Rikku's eye twitch. She was about to start her beating on Reno when the door to the plane opened reveling to dark figures. As they stepped into the light they saw a tall muscular man and a small petite woman. The man was bald and wore dark sunglass similar to Reno's. His ears were pierced many times and a frown adorned his face. He wore the same suit as Reno but more in tack and black gloves on his hands which were folded in front of him. The woman had blonde hair that reached her collar bone and bright blue eyes **(3)**. She also wore a uniform like Reno's with a gun resting in a strap inside her coat.

Reno's eyes widen in surprise as he saw the two walk in, quickly he stood up and ran at the bald man and jumped, placing his hands on his broad shoulders doing a somersault. As Reno landed behind the tall man he jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck as his legs wrapped around the mans waist. Reno grinned and licked out his tongue at the glaring Rikku as he clung to the bored, still man.

"RENO! STOP HIDING BEHIND RUDE AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE **NOW**! BECAUSE OF YOU I OWE 20000 GIL TO THAT RICH ASS PRSIDENT RUFUS!"

Reno laughed at the yelling girl and was about to reply when someone painfully gripped his ear, pulling him off Rude.

"Eeeeelllllllleeeennnnaaaaa! That hurts!" whined Reno as he made his descent from Rude.

Elena smirked and started to pull Reno from the plane as Rude motioned for the rest to follow. Rikku laughed at Reno and Aeris sighed while following the newcomers. Riku looked around a bit confused then looked back at Sora silently following him. Sora glanced at Riku then smiled as he took the Pharaoh's hand and started to explain some things to the confused boy.

"You see, were in a place called Midgar. I don't really live here but my cousin, Rinoa, is staying here for a while on her holidays with some other friends of ours. The two people who just came in are our friends too. The reason why their all dressed the same is because that's the uniforms the Turks wear, which are the people who protect the president."

Riku looked at Sora and closed his eyes for a second. He opened them again then gazed at the sapphire eyes again.

"I don't quite understand what a president is."

Sora smiled "A president is something like a Pharaoh. They take care of the people in their land and make all the big decisions and stuff."

Riku nodded his head in understanding and focused on the people ahead. Sora sighed as he looked at the familiar surroundings. Deep inside him he felt the pull towards Riku, telling him to get closer to the Pharaoh and submit to him but Sora locked up those feelings. He could feel in his heart that he wasn't ready to give his soul to the boy standing beside him, something was going against the pull. He knew he wanted to be with Riku, to protect him, but something was fighting it, something dark.

A yell was heard as Sora broke from his trance only to see Reno on the floor, no longer in Elena's grasp, holding his head. Standing in front of him was a tall man also in the Turk uniform with long black hair and a dot on the middle of his forehead** (4)**. The man glared at the red head as Reno stood and faced him with a grin.

"Tseng your hit gets harder every day. Have you been working out?"

Tseng narrowed his eyes at the grinning Turk and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him in to a door which read _President Rufus_. Everyone laughed as they heard Reno complain about people picking on him and grabbing his ear as they walked into the office coming face to face with the President of Midgar.

The President's face was blank as he saw Reno being dragged into his office, again, by Tseng. He watched the rest of the crowd following the pair and taking up various spots around the spacious room. Aeris sat on one of the comfortable chairs by a large comfy looking sofa which was occupied by Rikku, Sora and Riku. The four Turks stood in front of Rufus' desk, three of them standing up straight and sharp looking as the lone red head pouted, rubbing his ear to get some feeling.

Rufus' eye twitched at the cute site of his red head pouting (me: Possessive much!) then focused on the whole group. He flicked some of his strawberry blonde hair away from his sparkly blue eyes as he gazed at the Turks, mostly Reno, waiting for an explanation. Tseng elbowed Reno in the side and Elena shoved him closer to the desk, making him centre of the attention in the room.

Reno grinned, pain forgotten, then suddenly a sad, pouted face formed as he looked at the President. Rufus winced at the face trying hard not to pounce on the Turk as giggles floated through the air from the other four people in the room.

"Well you see Rikku asked me to write a note saying she would need a plane and not to tell you because she wants you… badly… I was shocked and warned her Sephy would not be pleased but she told me she was too shy to ask you in person. So I did a good deed as a friend and took the plane leaving the note. I tried to tell her what would happen if she took it without permission but she said no matter the cost I will save cute molest able Sora and his hot Sephy look alike if my name isn't Rikku the Rufus lover!"

Everything was silent. Shocked faces stared at Reno as Rufus' eye twitched once again. Rikku blinked then slowly rose to her feet making her way towards the Turks. Reno grinned as he looked at the President's twitching eye. Reno was just about to add to his story when an evil aura made itself present behind the red headed Turk. Said Turk slowly turned around to see Rikku mere inches from his face eyes burning with so much anger everyone was surprised Reno didn't burn right then. Rufus sighed then looked at the cowering Turk.

"Reno, you will pay the 20000 gil or else you will be suspended from driving a plane for a year."

Reno looked up to Rufus with shock as tears formed in his eyes with Rikku looking smug.

"B-b-b-but Rufus, President, Boss!"

Rufus shook his head as he lent back on his giant swivel chair. "No buts Turk, you will pay the money by the end of the week."

Reno's bottom lip trembled as he stared at Rufus. The other Turks smirked and quickly left the office before Reno decided to pull them into his dramatic role of operation: Change Rufus' Mind, which never works. He turned and walked over to the sofa then looked back at Rufus pointing a finger at the bored looking President.

"You're only making me pay the money because you secretly like Rikku don't you! For Shame Mr. President, think about the children, think about Sephiroth!"

"I quite sure children has nothing to do with this matter Reno." A smirk spread across Rufus' face "But it does seem that you're jealous."

Everyone laughed as Reno started to sputter then turn away from the blonde and walk towards Sora and Riku. He sat on the couch and brought Sora into a tight hug nuzzling the top of his head.

"Ssssooorrraaaa. Rufus is being mean to me." Reno whined grinning into Sora's hair.

Rufus sighed and watched as the silver haired boy hit Reno on the back of his head and hold Sora in his arms away from the clingy red head. The President stood up and walked over to Reno standing beside the Turk he crouched down to his eye level and gently grabbed his jaw, making him face him. Reno's breathe caught as he stared into those clear blue eyes.

"Reno, be a good Turk and promise you'll ask permission before you take anything."

Reno's eyes fluttered at the soft voice and smiled dreamily "Okay boss I promise."

Rikku laughed as the President moved away from the red head and walk back to his desk with a smirk. Reno sat with a lopsided grin staring in space. Aeris laughed as she stood and looked at everyone in the room.

"Well I better take my leave; I need to get back to school so take care everyone."

Everyone waved Aeris off and Rikku took her spot on the comfy chair. She was just about to suggest what to do next when the door to Rufus' office slammed open, much to Rufus' dismay, and four figures walked in. Glowing blue eyes narrowed as they lay upon Rikku and a smirk formed on pale pink lips.

"Well, well if it isn't my old friend Rikku."

* * *

Woohoo Cliffhanger!! Booya!! Again I'm sorry for the delay in updating!! Bad CandyRinRin bad!!

1. Ya I decided to mix final fantasy, kindom hearts, and real world places!! Now the world seems much bigger!!

2. Umm… gil for Final Fantasy places munny for Kingdom Hearts places!!

3. Not actually sure if her eyes are blue… I just made it up.

4. Again I'm not sure what it's called….please tell me if you know, you will be giving me knowledge!!

Anyways thanx for reading!!

Candy-RinRin

* * *

Riku: Where's Sora??

Aeris: I think Reno has him.

Rufus: Impossible, I got Reno.

Reno: -In Rufus' lap- It's true.

Candy-RinRin: -FINALLY away from the crazed fans- I think he went on a journey.

Riku: WHAT KIND OF JOURNEY!?

Rikku: The journey to find the world's biggest cookie.

Riku: -runs in some direction- I'M COMING SORAAAAAA!!

Sora: -comes out of the bathroom- Did someone call me name??

Rikku & Candy-RinRin: Nope –Grin-

Aeris: R&R!!


	7. Chapter 7

I'M ALIVE!! Hehe hey guys!! Ya I am alive, I was just slightly dying from the flu (being sarcastic by the way) I just had a reallllly bad flu…………ANYWAYS!!

_**I THANKIES EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING!!**_

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy does **_not_** belong to me. - ZzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzz-

Warnings: Violence, malexmale, and swearing….YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

Riku: Just hurry up with the story!

Candy-RinRin: STOP RUINING THE STORY FORMAT!!

Reno: Haha you got yelled at.

Sora: Why is everyone talking so soon??

Rikku: You guys are supposed to wait!!

Candy-RinRin: Curse you all, you ruined my format; you'll all be replaced in the talking bit!!

Riku. Reno, Sora & Rikku: WHA!!??

* * *

"Talking"

"_Different Language_"

_Riku thinking,_

(Sora Thinking)

-Sora's conscience-

_(Rikku_ _thinking)_

_-Talking on the phone-

* * *

_

Candy-RinRin: Since those people – points at the format traitors- ruined my everlasting format they will be replaced by our new people.

Moogle: Kupo!! I'm replacing Sora kupo.

Moomba: Armph!! (Translation: I'm replacing Reno)

Chocoboo: Wark!! (Translation: I say my good man, I will be replacing Rikku. Jolly- ho!!)

Tomberry: -Takes a step forward with it's knife-

Candy-RinRin: …….. uhh the last ones Riku……-steps away from the Tomberry-

Sora(moogle): Enjoy the chapter kupo!!

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Everyone waved Aeris off and Rikku took her spot on the comfy chair. She was just about to suggest what to do next when the door to Rufus' office slammed open, much to Rufus' dismay, and four figures walked in. Glowing blue eyes narrowed as they lay upon Rikku and a smirk formed on pale pink lips._

"_Well, well if it isn't my old friend Rikku."

* * *

_

**Chapter7**

Sora was tired. Sora was tired and hungry. Sora was tired, hungry and being used as a human teddy bear. His sapphire eyes blinked lazily at a pacing silver haired Pharaoh who was ready to kill the person using his light as a cuddle thing. The burnet sighed and got up from his lying position to a sitting position, almost waking up a dirty blonde haired teen that was clinging to his waist like a wet t- shirt. Riku growled at the sight and had to will himself not to attack the small blonde who was stuck onto HIS Sora.

Sora sighed again and looked out the window in to darkness also known as Midgar as he reflected on the events that happened only an hour ago.

**--Flashback --**

"Well, well if it isn't my old friend Rikku."

Said girl froze at the iciness of the voice and looked up only to see her greatest rival and pain the ass. Standing in front of the group on the couch were four teens. In front was a very spiky haired blond with glowing blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. An evil smirk adorned his flawless face as he glared down at Rikku. He had a few muscles and a six pack which was slightly visible from his tight sleeveless zipper up shirt. Baggy pants hung off his hips and heavy looking black boots covered his feet. On his back was a giant sword even taller then Rikku.

On the blonde haired boys left was a stoic looking man with long shining silver hair which reached his feet. He wore a black button up shirt with elbow length sleeves leaving the top two buttons undone. Leather pants hugged his hips as the stretched down his long legs flaring out at the bottom. On his feet was an identical pair a black boots the blonde haired boy was wearing. He stood at least a head over everyone in the room as he gazed at the glaring blonde haired girl.

Standing on the right of the spiky haired boy was two other teens laughing at the glaring blondes. One had red hair matching Reno's and was spiked back away from his face. Sparkling green eyes were shining in humour and a little insanity. The other boy was about Sora's height and had dirty blonde hair which was spiked to the side of his head. Icy blue eyes, almost matching Sora's, searched the room secretly as he laughed along with his friend. The fiery red head was adorned with a black hoodie with a flame pattern and black baggy jeans with chains and a Zippo lighter. The blonde had on a simple t- shirt that said 'your mom thinks I'm cool' with baggy cut of jeans. His hands had rings of all kinds and a checkered wrist band rapped around his slender wrist.

Rikku slowly rose from her chair and pulled both hands in to tight fists as she walked towards the smirking boy. Said boy drew his huge sword from his back and held it to the side as he to walked forward. The two ended in the middle of the almost silent room; Rikku glaring up and the boy smirking down. The air around them was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

"What do you want Strife?" Rikku grounded out between clenched teeth.

The boy grinned evilly and rasied his sword to the side of Rikku "How bout we settle the score hmm? Or are you too scared?"

Rikku growled, green eyes flashing in anger "Fuck you Cloud! I can bet you and you big ass sword without my weapon!"

"Ha ha! I'd like to see you try bitch!"

"Right here! Right now! I'll kick you sorry ass right to Destiny Islands and back!" yelled Rikku as she jumped back and got into a fighting pose.

Cloud smirked, lifting his sword and getting into a fighting position "Bring it on."

The two blonds charged at each other full speed in blinding fury. Rikku jumped and aimed a kick right for Clouds head. Cloud pulled his sword up aiming for Rikku's stomach. Both were about to hit their target when something or someone got in the way. The silver haired man grabbed onto Rikku's leg swinging her around and onto his shoulder as he grabbed the sword's blade close to the handle and pulled up the sword and Cloud. Reno stared at the picture before him and quickly got his camera.

"Sephy! This is the best technique you used yet to stop them from killing each other. Hehe" Reno said as he took pictures like crazy.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he watched the excited red head take pictures. He was about to make a commit when he heard the two blondes arguing trying desperately to hit each other with one fist. The spiky red head cried tears of joy as he laughed and pointed at the two. The blonde next to him was also laughing until he caught site of a giggling Sora. A grin spread across his face as he spotted the brunet and ran towards him, avoiding the cat fight between Rikku and Cloud, and jumped him on the couch, flipping them both behind it.

Riku stared shocked as Sora was attacked and quickly got up and lookedover the back. Seeing what was happening anger flowed through his body as his eyes turned red. Sand started to swirl around him as he stood on the couch and snarled at the dirty blonde rubbing his check on Sora's.

"Umm…Roxas I know you missed me but maybe you should get off me now." Said Sora as he locked eyes with the enraged Pharaoh.

Roxas looked at him in confusion and was about to tell him off about wanting to cuddle with his best friend when he felt a familiar pair of strong arms lifting him away from Sora. Looking behind him he saw it was the spiky red head carrying him away. A pout formed on his lips as he tried to squirm away from the red head.

"Axxeellll! Let me go! I always cuddle with Sora when he comes back from a trip."

"Yeah but if you stayed any longer the silver haired dude would have ripped you to shreds." Axel replied as he studied Riku.

Roxas looked back to Sora to see him being held in possessive arms of the silver haired teen. Riku glared at Roxas as he laid his cheek on top of spiky brown hair and rubbed Sora's back in a soothing matter. Roxas' month hung open as he watched the hand go lower and lower until he heard Sora squeak and jump away from the wondering hands.

Roxas gasped then elbowed Axel in the stomach, effectively freeing himself from the hold, and ran over to Sora bringing the slightly shorter teen into a hug away from Riku. Sora looked up at Roxas with blushing cheeks seeing his glare directed at Riku.

Sitting from his desk in front of a giant window was President Rufus watching the affairs going on around him. A sigh escaped his lips as he stood and lifted his gun. He looked at everyone then pulled the trigger, putting a hole through the ceiling. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the President as if he were crazy.

"Now that I have everyone's attention… get out of my office."

Sephiroth dropped Cloud and his sword, making the spiky haired blonde yelp and scream in pain as the sword's flat side collided with his head, then walked out of the room with Rikku on his shoulder. Sora broke from Roxas' grasp, walked quickly towards Riku, and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the office with Roxas following behind him. Reno and Axel looked at each other and shrugged then stood in front of Rufus with twin smiles.

"Ohhhh, Ruuufuuuuusss….."

**--End Flashback--**

Since then the group decided to stay in the new fancy hotel just made on the top plates of Midgar until Sora's cousin came to pick them up. Sephiroth, being the nice person he was, said he would pay for their rooms if they paid him back double. Everyone agreed as Sephiroth smirked and told Rikku she didn't have to pay him back. Rikku grinned and hugged a smirking Sephiroth.

Sora smiled a little when he remembered Clouds reaction. The two blondes fought again until Sephiroth separated them and took Rikku to his room. The brunet sighed as he looked at Riku. The Pharaoh was still pacing with an angered expression on his face. Sora explained to him that Roxas was his best friend and very affectionate so he shouldn't hurt the blonde. Riku was hesitant at first but then agreed not to hurt the clinging teen.

Riku looked at Sora and their eyes locked. The pull was coursing through their bodies as Sora rose from his spot, slipping the sleeping blonde from his waist, and walked towards Riku. The silver haired Pharaoh wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pulled him closer so their bodies were flush together. Sora placed his head on Riku's chest and breathed in his scent of fresh mango and lavender. Riku slid his hands towards Sora's cute bottom and pulled him up more. Sora made a whimpering sound as their lips got closer.

Riku closed his eyes and felt his light's aura mix with his own dark one, mixing to create a bond between them. Sora's breathing got heavier as Riku's aura washed over him making his whole body sensitive to every touch. The silver haired Pharaoh started to place small, light kisses on Sora's face making said boy moan at the contact to his over sensitive skin. Sora panted as he pressed his body closer to the Pharaoh closing the gap between their lips.

Light was all that could be seen behind their eyes as their aura's completed the bond. Riku pressed his lips harder on to Sora's as he hungrily licked and caressed everything in Sora's month. The brunet let out another moan and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, trying to bring him even closer. Riku brought a hand up and buried it in chocolate brown locks, feeling the softness of the spiky hair.

Sora was just about to put his hands under Riku's shirt and feel the skin underneath the tight material when he heard a sudden gasp come from the door.

"Umm…..I'm guessing this is a bad time."

* * *

Standing in the shadows was a dark figure looking into a beautiful mirror. Anger coursed through it's body as it watched the scene playing on the plain glass of the mirror. It growled and placed the mirror back in it's cloak then turned to the side and summoned six other cloaked figures. Each had an evil aura surrounding their bodies as they watched their leader shake in anger.

"How dare he still him from me when I never got a chance to…to… GAHH!!"

The summoned shadows watched their master as it blasted a wall to little pieces out of anger. One of them walked forward and bowed.

"Master if you want him so much why did you try to kill him?"

The dark figure breathed heavily as it turned from it's shadow, "I thought I could live without him… but I need his light to save me from this… evil magic… HE SHOULD BE MINE!"

With that it walked towards a wall and opened a portal but before it went through it stopped and turned slightly.

"Kill the Pharaoh."

* * *

OMG ANOTHER CHAPTAH COMPLETED!! BOOYA!! Hehe anyways this chapter was fun hehe!! I'll try to update as soon as I can!!

Candy-RinRin

* * *

Riku(Tomberry): -Almost to Candy-RinRin-

Candy-RinRin: OMG he's gonna kill me!!

Reno(Moomba): Armph!(Haha you suck!)

Sora(Moogle): Kupo!! Wanna Kupo nut Reno??

Reno(Moomba): Armph!! (Aww your so cute moogle Sora!!)

Rikku(Chocoboo): WARK!!(I say jolly good!!)

Riku(Tomberry): -Glares at the Moomba for taking the attention from the Moogle and walks towards him-

Candy-RinRin: -Runs to find old cast-

Sora(Moogle): R&R Kupo!!


	8. Chapter 8

Bwahahaha…..I'm back and ready for another chapter BOOYA!!

_**THANKIES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy does **_not_** belong to me. – Doing a death defying jump off the couch-

Warnings: Violence, malexmale, and swearing….YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

"Talking"

"_Different Language_"

(Thinking)

_-Talking on the phone-_

Candy-RinRin: Yayiee another chapter.

Cast and Crew: Finally..

Candy-RinRin: SHUT-UP!!

Sephiroth: When did you get a crew??

Candy-RinRin: SEPHY!!

Reno: RUNNNN SEPHY, RUNNNNNNN!!!!

Sephiroth: ……

Mystery Person: Whatever…

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

_With that it walked towards a wall and opened a portal but before it went through it stopped and turned slightly._

"_Kill the Pharaoh."

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

Riku glanced back and forth between the girl and Sora. With some quick explanations the silver haired Pharaoh learnt that this girl was Sora's cousin, Rinoa Heartily, and the tall stoic man with her was her long time boyfriend Squall, or as he likes to call himself Leon, Leonhart. Rinoa and Sora seemed almost like brother and sister. After the initial shock of being caught in an interesting predicament the two cousins squealed and made a weird jumping motion then glomped each other.

Sora's cousin had long raven hair with a streak of light brown in front. Her eyes were a mocha brown and her skin was a smooth pale colour. She was slender and had a smile similar to Sora's. The man with her was tall and had brunette hair to his shoulder. He had stormy blue eyes with a long scar between each eye. It also seemed as if he was obsessed with leather.

Sora smiled as he looked at his cousin and friend. He was very excited to see them after what happened in Egypt.

"So Rinny, why are you here so early? I thought you guys were coming tomorrow."

Rinoa smiled as she studied the two boys, "I just wanted to see my little cousin. So tell me about your trip and where you met the cutie."

Leon lifted an eyebrow at that statement.

Sora laughed and rubbed the back of his head, giving Rinoa a sheepish smile. "Umm… well… HisnameisRikuandI'mhislightandIkindagotshotthenwedecidedtocome backhomebutit'snotRikku'sfaultthatIalmostdied!"

Everyone stared at the brunette as Leon sat back muttering a "Whatever" as the other two blinked.

"Mind saying that in english Sora?" Rinoa asked giving him a smile.

"I said his name is Riku and I'm his light… I kinda got….shot…..then we decided to come back…home…..BUT, It's not Rikku's fault….that I …… almost …. umm …. died… hehe"

Silence was all that followed as Rinoa's eyebrow twitched slightly, staring at Sora. Slowly, she stood and headed for the door. Leon sighed and smirked at the raven haired girl then grabbed her hand before she got to far away.

"Where are you going love?"

Rinoa tugged lightly against the hand, "To find Rikku."

Sora sighed at his cousin and got up to lead her back to the hotel seats "Why don't you and Leon go for now and then you can umm… take care of Rikku tomorrow ok?"

Leon nodded as he lead a pouting Rinoa out the door promising to pick them up tomorrow.

Riku sighed as he watched the couple leave. He stood from his seat and walked towards the bed not containing a sleeping blonde as he striped from his cloths until he was down to the silky black boxers. Sora blushed as he saw the pale muscular chest then shed his cloths as well. Riku smirked at the blushing boy as said boy got into the bed with the Pharaoh and snuggled into his chest. A feeling of completeness traveled through their bodies as they lay together feeling every part of their beings fit together like a puzzle.

Riku laid his head on top of silky brunette spikes as sleep came to him and the blue eyed boy.

* * *

_**-Dream Sequence- **_

A golden room surrounded Sora as he woke from his sleep like state. Sapphire eyes scanned the room taking in the Egyptian writings on the walls and beautiful statues made of gold littered around the spacious room. He peered over to the window and saw a village booming with life as the sun was high in the cloudless sky.

Sora stared in confusion at his surroundings, a feeling of de ja vu creeping into his mind.

"Haven't I been here before?" Whispered Sora as he brought a hand to his head.

Foot steps sounded behind him as well as voices coming closer to the. Sora gasped then hid behind a particularly large statue of a half dog half human as he listened to the conversation.

"WHY CAN'T YOU FIND HIM?!"

"Please we are trying bu-,"

"I DON'T CARE! HE SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW!"

Sora bit his lip in recognition of one of the voices.

"Pharaoh please, we are trying our best to find your light but we have a problem."

"WHAT!?"

"He… he doesn't … he's not born yet, great Pharaoh."

Sora only heard silence then a quiet mutter. He stood from his hiding place only to come face to face with Riku. The brunette gasped and was half expecting the Pharaoh to molest him or something but he looked right past him, walking towards the window. Depression and anger rolled of him like waves as he gazed out the window placing a hand over his heart.

Tears formed in Sora's eyes as he watched the depressed Pharaoh. He slowly reached toward the silver haired man until a knock was heard at the giant stone door. The Pharaoh sighed as he dropped his hand but did not turn away from the window.

"Enter."

The heavy door opened as a girl with reddish brown hair walked in. She had violet eyes and flawless skin. She wore golden arm bracelets and a white skirt like outfit with a top that had no sleeves. She walked across the room towards the Pharaoh looking directing at Sora as she passed him with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"Pharaoh the council wishes to speak with you."

Riku walked passed the red haired girl with out a glance at anyone in the room and headed towards the council room.

Sora looked at the red haired girl as a sigh passed her lips and she turned towards the brunette with a smile on her face. She walked to Sora and stood before the slightly taller boy as her smile got bigger.

"We finally get to meet, Sora."

Sora looked at the girl in confusion as he put some distance between them. "W-who are you? Why did Riku walk right pass me? Didn't he see me!?" He looked to the side and whispered, "Why can you only see me?"

The girl continued to smile as she brought a hand to Sora's cheek, caressing it softly. Sora flinched and removed the hand from his face.

"Who. Are. You."

The girl giggled at the boy and looked at him fondly, "My name is Kairi and I'm the one who brought you here."

"Why?"

Kairi's eyes started to glow as the smirk came back to her face, "Because your mine."

* * *

In the Shin Ra building sat the President listening , not by choice, to the two red headed brothers go on about Sora's little 'problem'.

"Axel, I don't see why you call it a problem, I mean mini Sephy is totally hot."

Twitch.

"Reno, I know it's not a problem as such but what is Sor- Sor going to do with a sexy Egyptian Pharaoh."

Twitch. Twitch.

"Mmm… sexy Egyptian Pharaoh… I wish I had one of those."

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch

"Damn right my brothah."

"What the hell are you two STILL DOING IN MY OFFICE!?" Rufus yelled getting ready to shoot something.

"Axel, Rufus is mad at us." Whispered Reno quite loudly.

Axel snickered, "Maybe it's because you want a sexy Egyptian Pharaoh instead of a sexy Midgar President."

Rufus sighed as he slumped in his chair and stared at the red headed brothers.

"So what do you think of this predicament?"

Reno put his elbows on the desk and his chin in his hands, "I think something big is gonna happen."

"Hmm…what do you mean?" Axel asked as he played with his Zippo lighter.

Rufus glanced at Axel, "Burn anything and I won't hesitate to shot you."

Axel grinned and continued to play with the lighter.

"Listen to my story!" Whined Reno as a pout appeared on his face.

"Some bodies jealous." Sang Axel.

"No I'm not!" Reno replied still pouting.

"Just tell us."

"Well, on the plane we were attacked by some kind of shadow creatures it seemed as if they were under order of a higher command"

Axel snapped his lighter shut as he grinned, "Higher command uh. Think they're connected to sexy Pharaoh?"

Rufus frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Keep an eye on this Pharaoh; make sure of the connection between him and the shadow creatures."

Reno sat up straight and grinned at the President, "and if they are accomplices?"

"You know what to do…I want no harm done to anyone… unless I do it to them."

Reno laughed as he and Axel stood up with matching grins.

"Don't worry Boss!" Said Reno.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to anyone." Said Axel.

Reno smirked, "Or your company."

"Soooo…" Axel drawled turning him and Reno towards the door.

"TURKS!! ASSMEBLE!!"

* * *

Woohoo another chappie completed!! Hope you liked it!!

Candy-RinRin

* * *

Candy-RinRin: Yayiee all done. And I found my Sephiroth plushy!!

Sephiroth: Joy

Cloud: HA You suck.

Rikku: She has a Cloud Plushy to ya know.

Cloud: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Sora: R&R!!


	9. Chapter 9

WEEEEE….. yeah another chapter to be posted by moi!! And yes I'm not dead… Oh dear…..

**_THANKIES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!_**

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy does **_not_** belong to me.- Hides under bed from lawyers-

Warnings: Violence, malexmale, and swearing….YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

"Talking"

"_Different Language_"

(Sora's inner voice)

-Thinking-

_-Talking on the phone-

* * *

_

Candy- RinRin: Yeah …..I have not much to say… not very many people are attacking lately…

Sora: Isn't that a good thing??

Candy- RinRin: I guess… CURSE THE EVIL FAN PEOPLE!!

Riku: Aren't you a fan person…

Candy- RinRin:…oh yeah… I am…

Reno: I think school finally fried her brain.

Sephiroth: Yes… school fried her brain…hehe

Axel: Enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_Don't worry Boss!" Said Reno._

"_We'll make sure nothing happens to anyone." Said Axel._

_Reno smirked, "Or your company."_

"_Soooo…" Axel drawled turning him and Reno towards the door. _

"_TURKS!! ASSMEBLE!!"

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

"SHUT- UP RENO FOR THE LAST FEAKIN TIME!!"

Reno pouted as he slumped against a steel wall that over looked Sora and the Pharaohs room. He crossed his arms and stared at Axel fume, slightly controlling the urge to burn the other red head. From on top of the hotel Rude sighed as he watched the two brothers' fight, pout and threaten to give third degree burns. He brought his night vision binoculars to his face and scouted the area for any odd activity, but found none. He brought down his binoculars as he felt a movement in his coat pocket and took out his phone bringing it to his pierced ear.

"What do you want Reno?"

-_Did you find anything? Everything looks clear form down here.-_

"Everything looks clear form up here also… but something doesn't feel right."

-_Eww really… maybe we should go into their room and maybe spy closer on the sexy Pharaoh.-_

Rude sighed heavy and then clicked the phone shut. He was just about to pocket it when a strange movement caught his eye. He brought the binoculars back up and looked over to the window and stared as he saw two shadowy figures glide through the wall. He glanced down at the two red heads, each were looking at the same thing. They all looked at each other and nodded then leaped from the building.

* * *

Sora backed away from the grinning girl as he tried to analysis the situation. He was trapped in a weird like dream with a crazy girl claming him to be hers….yeah.

"Please don't step away from me beautiful light, I need you to shine on me, to make me feel human again." Kairi said as she reached for Sora to come closer to her.

Sora gulped as she got closer, "W- hat are you talking about? You can't just kidnap my mind and then clam I'm yours! If anyone's, I'm Riku's….. and I can't believe I just said that."

Kairi's face twisted into scowl.

"Riku, Riku, Riku! Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh! Why does everyone want him, Worship him, respect **him**! He is worthless, scum, not fit to be your other half! His heart is not fully submerged in darkness, my heart is! Please…little light…come with me… I need you, I can't survive without you."

Sora stared wide eyed as the pretty girl hugged into him gripping his shirt with her tiny fists. His mind shut down as he felt her wet tears soak through his cotton shirt.

(WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!? GET HER OFF OF YOU!)

-But what if she's telling the truth… what if she really needs my help?-

(Sora, Sora, Sora, she has a grudge against Riku she's trying to lure you into her trap! Don't listen!)

Sora pushed the girl away from him gently and moved towards the door keeping an eye on her surprised tear stained face.

"I would really like to help you but, I kinda already bonded and stuff with Riku so maybe you should find someone else for the job."

The surprise in Kairi's eyes soon turned to anger as her face turned in to an ugly sneer.

"You did what?"

The room got darker and a wind appeared swirling and blending the room into one colour before vanishing into darkness.

"You. Did. What!?"

Kairi's skin started to turn a grayish colour before flaking off. Her hair turned a smoky gray as clumps of dirty gray hair fell out of her head disappearing with the golden room. Sora stared in fright as her body covered with a black robe, hiding her decaying body.

"He told me you would bond! He told me…You would be MINE!"

Sora stepped back looking at the disfigured girl in confusion.

"Who told you I was yours! Was, it… was it Riku!?"

Kairi's hooded head snapped towards Sora, the wind picking up faster and hasher.

"_Riku_… No the _Pharaoh_ did not tell me, my little light." Replied Kairi as she walked towards Sora grabbing him by his upper arm painfully, "I bet he wanted you for himself, he tricked me, that fucking bastard! He tricked ME!"

Sora struggled against the powerful grip tears pouring down his cheeks as she pulled him closer to her face.

"Riku, Help me."

Their faces were inches apart until Sora felt the familiar pull throughout his body. He turned his head toward the pulling sensation and saw a silky silver ribbon floating closer to his hand. With all his might he reached towards the ribbon and grabbed it.

"Bout time you wake up sleeping beauty."

Sapphire eyes blinked as they looked around the room. Staring back at him were worried aqua eyes and a soft, strong hand holding his own. Sounds of metal banging against each other and screams of pain reached his ears as he tried to lift his aching body. Riku put a hand on his chest gently pushing the brunette on the bed. He brought his face closer to the blued eyed boys and laid his soft lips onto Sora's bringing him into a soft kiss.

Sora felt the world around him melt as he moved his lips against the silver haired Pharaoh, arching into the hand rubbing his chest. The aching feeling drained from the brunette's body giving him energy as he deepened the kiss bringing his arms around the other boy and burring his hands in Riku's hair with soft mewls of pleasure escaping Sora's mouth. Riku thrust his hips against the small brunette making Sora arch his body bringing it closer to Riku's.

"R-Riku!"

A smirk crossed the Pharaohs face as he broke the kiss and nipped Sora's ear causing waves of pleasure to be sent to the smaller boy's groin.

"You like that?"

Sora squeezed his eyes tight and nodded since he was unable to actually form words. Riku starts to rock his hips against Sora, eliciting orgasm worthy moans from the brunette.

"Woohoo, Go Sora!"**(1)**

"Yeah make that Sexy Pharaoh purr!"**(2)**

"Yayiee for Horny Sexy Pharaohs!" **(3)**

Shit.

Sora quickly pushed the Pharaoh off him and faced the people in the room.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Reno, Axel, and Rikku sat in front on a couple of knocked out shadow creatures cheering, Roxas was red as a tomato from either embarrassment or anger, Rude was sighing from boredom and Cloud and Sephiroth were chuckling from behind their hands.

Sora's face became redder then Reno's hair as he covered his face with his hands groaning.

"Shit."

* * *

"Once I find that Fucking idiot I will gut his fricking stomach and cut off his balls!"

"I didn't know you loved me that much."

Kairi looked up and looked around for the owner of the voice but only saw darkness.

"Where are you, you fucking coward!"

An echoed chuckle surrounded her as the voice got louder and closer to the decaying body.

"So where is he?"

"That was your plan! Wasn't it! You used me to get the light! WHY!?"

A sigh escaped invisible lips. "Why else would souls such as ours want a person like Sora my dear girl. I want to control the angel, to make him mine and destroy the Pharaoh as I do so."

Tears escaped Kairi's hidden eyes as her dark energy swirled around her.

"You're going to kill him aren't you."

Another dark chuckle encased the hooded figure.

"Your not as dumb as you look."

* * *

OMG! OMG! **OMG!** A Cliffhanger …..WooHOO!!

1. This was Rikku talking.

2. This was Axel talking.

3. This was Reno talking.

Anyways Hope you like it!!

Candy-RinRin

* * *

CRR(Candy-RinRin):Another Chapter done BOOYA!!

Sephiroth: Good now go finish your other stories.

CRR: Arg FINE!!

Sora: R&R


End file.
